The present disclosure relates generally to an apparatus for textiles and more particularly to an apparatus for a sewing operation.
During the process of sewing, small pieces of metal wire having at least one pointed end, such as straight pins, safety pins, and T-pins, are widely used and have been around for many years. These pins, generally known as sewing pins, are used to join or affix layers of fabric. For example, layers of material in temporarily held in place prior to and during stitching for the purpose of simulating where a line of stitching or a seam would be on an article of clothing.
The typical sewing pin is secured in place by alternately piercing the material and weaving above and below the layer(s) of fabric. As such, the pins cause unsightly pinholes in the material(s) and may also destroy the structural elasticity and integrity of some textiles. Additionally, if the sewing pin does not cleanly slide through the fabric, the pin can snag the threads of delicate materials.
Another disadvantage is that sewing pins lack durability and can easily break if handled with excess force. In a typical sewing operation, sewing pins hold the layer(s) of fabric in place up until right before a needle more permanently stitch the layer(s) of fabric. Due to the proximity of the sewing needle to sewing pins, sewing needles frequently come in contact with pins during a sewing operation. More specifically, a sewing machine (an appliance that automates the motion of a needle or needles to bind fabric with a stitch) can easily snap or bend a sewing pin if the machine's needle strikes the sewing pin. Likewise, sewing pins can disrupt the function of a sewing machine by breaking, dulling, or misaligning the sewing machine's needle(s). This contact during a sewing operation often damages the sewing needle, calling for frequent (and expensive) replacement.
The sewing pin's slight dimensions render a further disadvantage when lost or misplaced. In addition, a further disadvantage is the possibility of sustaining an injury from the sharp pointed end, wherein the piercing-end punctures the skin and causes blood to stain fabric. Furthermore, metal sewing pins are susceptible to rust and corrosion, causing problems for the user and the fabric. Moreover, the process of pinning in place, removing, and then safely stowing away entails additional time and care to prevent injury, loss, and breakage.
Another drawback to sewing pins is that the thin metal wire cannot completely penetrate or weave through excessively thick or bulky textiles such as leather hide or fur. In lieu of sewing pins, glues such as rubber cement and vinyl acetate, have commonly been employed to temporarily affix these textiles together. However, it has been found that these glues can clog sewing machine needles, break the thread, and cause skipped stitches. Moreover, these glues emit a toxic odor and are harmful to all whom are exposed to the fumes.